My Overflowing Feeling
by Black Freesia
Summary: Apa kau masih mencintai dia? Apa yang membuatmu mencintainya? Apa kau merindukannya? Apa kau menginginkan kisah hidup yang bahagia? [Ficlet]


**My Overflowing Feeling**

Bleach © Tite Kubo

My Overflowing Feeling © Freesia Chizu

* * *

**_Apa kau masih mencintai dia—Gin?_**

Jika ada yang bertanya demikian, maka aku akan mengangguk pasti. Kau akan menemukan tak ada keraguan dalam tatapan mataku. Tak peduli bagaimana dia, aku tetap mencintainya.

Tak peduli dia telah melukai hatiku dan mengkhianatiku, aku tetap mencintainya. Walaupun, dia telah mengkhianati soul society dan bersekutu dengan Aizen. Aku ini memang keras kepala, tetap kukuh mencintainya meski orang-orang mengataiku bodoh.

Namun, bagiku, diriku yang tetap mencintainya—meskipun dia melukaiku dan mengkhianatiku, tak dapat dikategorikan bodoh, itu adalah bukti bahwa aku mencintainya dengan tulus. Justru mereka yang mengataiku bodoh, sebenarnya yang bodoh, karena tak dapat melihat besar kadar cintaku.

Aku sudah memutuskan apapun yang terjadi, ataupun berapa lama waktu yang bergulir, aku akan tetap mencintainya.

* * *

**_Apa yang membuatmu mencintainya?_**

Maka aku akan menjawab, aku menyukai semua yang ada pada dirinya, senyumannya, suaranya, wajahnya, matanya.

Senyumannya. Aku selalu teringat akan senyum rubahnya, mencari-cari arti dari senyuman yang dia berikan. Aku selalu mengingatnya dengan baik, bagaimana sudut bibirnya terbentuk dikala dia tersenyum. Dia tak memiliki senyuman manis yang mampu melelehkan hati, melainkan senyuman dengan kesan misterius. Namun, hanya senyumannya yang terekam jelas di otak kananku.

Suaranya. Aku ingat dengan jelas bagaimana suaranya. Aku mengingat suaranya yang memanggil namaku. Mungkin ini agak sedikit gila, tapi aku menganggap suaranya yang memanggilku adalah alunan musik klasik yang mengalun lembut. Dan suaranya yang paling ku ingat adalah suaranya yang menyuarakan "gomen na" padaku, karena itu terakhir kalinya aku mendengar suaranya.

Wajahnya. Memang aku terkadang kesal dengan wajahnya yang selalu mengukirkan senyuman rubahnya namun, hanya wajahnya yang selalu terbesit di pikiranku. Terkadang aku merasa heran akan satu hal ;kenapa selalu wajahnya yang terbesit di pikiranku? Aku tak merasa dia tampan, justru malah aku merasa wajahnya itu aneh, bagai ular yang tengah menyengir. Tapi ku akui, aku rindu akan wajahnya. Aku ingin melihat wajah anehnya.

Matanya. Aku juga menyukai matanya. Kuakui, dia memiliki mata berwarna merah, sungguh tak lazim bukan? Aku selama ini berusaha mencari tahu apa yang ada di dalam tatapannya. Namun, dia adalah orang yang misterius hingga kini aku tak kunjung menemukannya. Jujur, aku benci tatapannya, karena jika ditatapnya aku akan melayang. Mungkin kata benci tak cocok, karena aku menyukai saat bertatapan dengannya, waktuku serasa berhenti, merasa di dunia ini hanya ada aku dan dia. Namun, sayang kini matanya tak dapat ku lihat lagi.

Kau tahu? Sampai saat ini pun, aku masih merasa bingung, kenapa aku bisa menyukainya, padahal dia orang yang aneh.

* * *

**_Apa kau merindukannya?_**

Maka aku akan menjawab, ya. Aku tak menampik rindu menghantui diriku, rindu selalu menyelip ke hatiku manakala dia terlintas di pikiranku.

Pagi, siang, malam aku selalu merindukannya. Ya, kapanpun aku selalu merindukannya.

Namun, aku tahu satu hal, berapapun besarnya rindu yang aku peruntukkan padanya, dia tak akan pernah tahu.

Kecuali, Tuhan mengirimkan telepati padanya. Namun, apakah Tuhan berpihak padaku? Aku tak tahu.

Namun, tak mengapa, jika dia tak tahu bahwa saat ini aku merindukannya. Cukup ku simpan dengan rapat di lubuk hatimu.

* * *

**_Apa kau menginginkan kisah hidup yang bahagia?_**

Tentu saja ya. Gadia mana yang tidak ingin memiliki hidup yang bahagia? Aku adalah salah satu dari mereka yang menginginkan itu. Namun, apa yang kudapat? Aku dikhianati, disakiti, atau mungkin sekarang dia telah melupakanku.

Kadang rasanya menyesal mencintainya, karena hanya kepedihan yang kudapat, tidak ada kebahagiaan sama sekali. Berharap ada kebahagian di hidupku sama saja dengan memegang harapan kosong.

Namun, di dalam lubuk hatiku aku percaya suatu saat dia akan kembali, di saat itulah kebahagian akan mendatangiku. Aku dan dia akan menyatu menjadi kami, dan memulai kisah yang baru.

* * *

Itulah aku. Tanpa peduli bagaimana dia aku tetap mencintainya, tetap percaya dia akan kembali. Aku percaya kesediahanku akan berakhir dan berganti dengan kebahagianku. Entah kapan kebahagian itu akan datang, tapi aku tetap percaya

* * *

The End


End file.
